Contactless angular position detection devices are known to comprise a casing with a through opening formed through a wall thereof about a geometric axis; a rotary element to which a permanent magnet is fixed, said rotary element being mounted inside said casing to rotate with respect thereto about said geometric axis; and an electronic circuit mounted inside said casing and which includes a sensor capable of detecting variations in the magnetic field produced by said permanent magnet when rotating with respect to said casing. To connect the electronic circuit to the outside, detection devices of this type comprise either an electrical cable projecting from the casing, connected to said electronic circuit and optionally ending in a connector, or a connector formed by a housing of the casing with contacts connected to the electronic circuit.
A drawback of the mentioned connector formed by a housing of the casing is that since there is a wide range of different connector types, it is necessary to manufacture a wide range of different casing types adapted to the different connector types and to use the casings of either type to assemble angular position detection devices according to the requirements of each particular user.